Without You
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Yuffie and Reno are almost to the border. Can they get there, with all their stolen goods, or will they be caught? Rated for language and violence. Paine Kisaragi helped me out! I LOVE YOU, PK! Reffie, btw!


_**Without You**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, they belong to a friend's band. Of course, Reno's mine!_

_Summary: Yuffie and Reno are almost to the border. Can they get there, with all their stolen goods, or will they be caught? Rated for language and violence._

She watched his MAKO eyes stare indifferently at the road ahead of them that seemed to go one forever. He noticed her staring at looked over, eyes softening as he gazed at her pretty face. The woman smiled. They would make it...

_- What the hell happened to the life we lived?  
__What happened to the innocence?  
__What the fuck happened to my carefree lifestyle the I worked so hard to make? -_

Darkness that signified night slowly crept up on them. Reno, too tired to drive any longer, opted to pull over at the next rest area. His MAKO emeralds glanced over at his sleeping passenger and he smiled. She looked cute, even if she was curled up uncomfortably in the seat. He knew they would make it, the border was only an hour's drive from the next rest stop.

_- I've lost my place, my place of peace  
__Only you have me, have my everything  
__Don't leave me, don't go away -_

Yuffie felt warm arms pick her up and struggle with her seat. "Reno?" she asked sleepily, able to see the eerie glow of his MAKO eyes.

"Go back to sleep, kid," he replied, placing her on the large back seat of his get-away car. He climbed in and situated himself, her head in his lap. There, they both fell asleep.

_- What happened to our perfect plan?  
__The war is won, but we are lost  
__My money's gone, but you're still with me -_

Lilac-gray orbs opened before emerald eyes. She looked up at her lover's face, so peaceful, and smiled gently. He was so damn cute when he actually relaxed... Not that she didn't think he was sexy any other time, but when he was peaceful, or when he smiled, she actually felt happy for him. Happy that the evil ShinRa had not corrupt him so much that he could not smile. It made her happy that he was not like Cloud Strife, the leader of AVALANCHE, who never smiled. She did not waste any time, however, and climbed into the driver's seat.

She started the old car up and put it into gear, pulling out of the rest stop as if she and Reno had not just thieved an obscene amount of gil and materias.

_- Why are we here, our faith is gone  
__All I have is you, oh, and hun  
__Don't get me wrong, I'll always love you -_

She sipped on a caffeinated beverage that Reno had bought at the last gas station, making a face at the flat soda. Reno was awake, now, and looking around confusedly, trying to get his bearings.

"How long've you been drivin', babe?"

"Roughly twenty minutes. I'm fine, go back to sleep, Ree." He shook his head, causing her to roll her eyes. She kept her eyes carefully trained on the road as he climbed clumsily into the passenger's seat.

_- As long as we're together, I'm still happy  
__As long as you're here wth me, I'll walk that line  
__I'll jump if youdo, I'll cry in front of you -_

MAKO orbs surveyed the woman driving, a smirk on his lips. She was fearless with him by her side and both of them knew it. If he jumped off a building, she would be soon to follow... Then again, he would do the same for her. The were in love... And they were currently on the "Most Wanted" list for grand theft. They had managed to steal 5.2 million in gil and materias in one night.

Yuffie used her ninja training to slip inside gracefully and get the goods to Reno, who had been trained in stealth for the Turks. No one had ever hear of a couple stealing so much gil or materia before... But Reno Zanard and Yuffie Kisaragi had pulled it off...

_- All the penned up frustration  
__But you're still with me  
__Please, baby, stay with me -_

... And without being identified. The perfect scheme had been pulled off by a twenty-year-old ninja and twenty-five-year-old ex-Turk. If anyone were to find out... The duo would go down in history!

"What are you thinking about?" Yuffie asked, bringing a lollipop out of the console and unwrapping it deftly. Reno chuckled as she popped the candy into her mouth.

"Just thinking about what we can do with all this gil." She raised an eyebrow, but did not reply.

_- I miss my carefree days, baby  
__I miss your innocence sometimes...  
__Then I look at you and re-think it all -_

"I'm going to get you something great," he told her. They were in sight of the border lone, now. "Something wonderful."

She laughed, pulling the sucker out of her mouth. "What could I possibly want, other than you? Reno, I just want to be with **you**."

He shrugged non-chalantly. "So, we'll get married." She tossed him a curious look, as if questioning what he had just said. "Yeah, that's it. I'll get you an engagement ring, Yuffie. And we'll get married wherever you want to."

_- You know I love you, and I'll never leave  
__Please, my one and only, just listen to me  
__Maybe, baby, this is goin' all wrong -_

Yuffie was speechless, her eyes on the road. He wanted to marry her? With their stolen gil, none-the-less. They were nearly to the booths that separated Junon's state from Fort Condor's. Once they got to Fort Condor's state, everything would be fine... But why did she dread this?

"Okay Reno," she said at last. "But I wanna get married in the Mythril Mines. Teef'll be my Maid of Honor... Or maybe Laney."

"And Baldie'll be my Best Man."

She knew by the way he was talking that something big was going to happen. They never discucced the future, only the here and now. She could feel his anxiousness, she could almost taste it in the air.

_- Is the world supposed to go whirling by?  
__Am I feelin' way too damn high?  
__Why the ground spinning 'round without me? -_

Yuffie felt Reno's hand squeeze her own gently as they pulled up to get their i.d.'s checked. The police officer glanced over the outside of their car, not seeing the bags of gil stashed under the back seat, the materia hidden in the doors, the wads of gil stuffed inside the back seats.

"How're you today?" he asked, removing his sunglasses.

Yuffie smiled cheerfully at him. "Just fine, sir!" No one could ever say that Yuffie Kisaragi was not a great actress.

"Why're you crossin' the border, ma'am?"

Her grin never wavered. Again, let it never be said that Yuffie Kisaragi could not act. "My boyfriend and I are plannin' on touring for awhile. Doubt we'll get past the Mythril Mines though. That's where we're going to get married, y'know."

The man was forced to smile at her optimistic tendencies. "Do you have your liscence? And his too, please. Or an i.d. for him."

_- Something's wrong, it's too fucked up  
__My head keeps spinning, I'm gonna get sick  
__Babe, where do we think we're going? -_

Yuffie handed the man what he asked for, grimacing as he looked at her picture. "I just hate those photos! They always make me look emaciated!"

The officer chuckled and handed the cards back to her. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you look great." She blushed and Reno grumbled incoherently as he took back his i.d. "You're very lucky, sir. Best of luck to both of you."

The bade him farewell and continued their journey... They had made it across the border... And with 5.2 million in gil and materias in their car! Yuffie felt Reno's thumb rub her knuckles soothingly and glanced over at him. He was smiling, the windows down, wind tossing his long crimson hair and her short chocolate locks.

"We did it," he murmured. "We fucking did it!"

_- My dark days are gone  
__Are you sure I'm not dreamin'?  
__Am I still sleepin'? -_

At the next rest area, there was a diner. Both of them were starved, so they pulled into the parking lot.

Yuffie got out of the car slowly and stretched. Reno, however, bounded out of the car, ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around like one might do to a child. She laughed joyously as her shoulder length hair whipped around her face, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply as he brought her down slowly.

"We will get married," he told her, kissing her soft lips over and over again. "And it will be the best damn wedding ever, Yuffie! I swear it!"

She returned every kiss, tears spilling down her cheeks happily. She was marrying her dark knight in one of the most beautiful places in the world... She was marrying her love.

_- So I'll wake from this dream  
__Find myself in jail, you'll be nowhere near  
__I'm accused of theft, but you were with me  
__Theft of a princess's heart -_

They went into the diner, his arm looped around her neck, grins on their faces. So young, so in-love, so high on life. Nothing could go wrong, it was impossible! They'd pulled off the biggest heist in history, they were going to get married, they had managed to get across the corder.

Even Reno, ho could figure out something to go wrong in nearly every situation, had no fears. Yuffie was by his side and he had made her a promise. Anything for his princess, for Yuffie.

_- Nothing good lasts forever, love  
__Something always goes wrong  
__I love you, but something's not right -_

They ate their breakfast in a corner booth, enjoying each other's company more than the barely edible food. Reno had seen the cops walk in, but thought nothing of it. That is, until he recognized the one from Border Patrol.

The officer looked right at Reno, who reached for Yuffie's hand to give her warning, her back being to the three officers. A shot rang out and Yuffie's eyes widened. She coughed twice, blood and spittle seeping out the side of her mouth.

MAKO eyes stared in disbelief as his girlfriend slumped down in the booth. He knocked the table over toreach her.

_- Nothing ever goes as planned  
__I love you so much, but this ain't right  
__I'll wake up from this dream  
__Welcome back to reality! -_

Her head was cradled in his lap as he sobbed mercilessly. "Yuffie... Yuffie, please!" He grabbed his pistol from inside his jacket. "Cure 3! Life! Full-cure! Please! DAMMIT!"

"Mr. Zanard, put the weapon down and come out from behind that table with your hands up!"

Yuffie's trembling hand reached up and rested on his cheek gently. "Reno," she rasped out. "I love you..."

"Yuffie... Please! Don't leave me, Yuffie! I love you!"

_- No dyin' on me now, princess  
__I promised you the world  
__We're gonna have it all before we're through -_

Her eyes stared up at him lifelessly, pupils dilated. Their sparkle was gone, just like the lifeless hand that fell from his cheek. Anger and pain welled up inside the ex-Turk.

Reno Zanard stood up, faced with three cops, with only six bullets in the pistol he held. All six were wasted on the wall to his right as five rounds slammed into his unarmored body. He fell back, still alive as he lay bleeding, dying in a pool of his own blood.

_- I'll see you in your dreams  
__I'll see you in our death  
__I promised, princess, and I love you  
__I'll never leave, please, just stay -_

His eyes remained focused on her lilac-gray, a tear streaking down his nose, until a green haze caused him to finally give up. A lover's curse and blessing, the police said. Reno and Yuffie had pulled off the biggest scheme ever as a couple...

If they had not been caught, Neo-ShinRa would have been financially hurt. AVALANCHE was surprised about the ninja; Elena, Rude, and Reeve were surprised about Reno... Everyone was surprised they had gotten caught... No one doubted their love or devotion... No one doubted Reno's cause for a suicide mission.

_- I promised, princess, and I love you  
__I promised, princess, and I love you  
__And I love you... -_

**_YK2: That wasn't as dark as I originally intended... --pouts--_**

**_Dracon: Hurry! Review! Else she'll flood the damn place again!_**

**_Surka: Please, someone, inspire her to write something OTHER than a Reffie! I'm gettin' tired!_**

**_YK2:I LIKE Reffies! I just recently got the urge to write a TON of one-shots... All I've gotta do, now, is type 'em out!... Bleh..._**

**_Dracon: Till Next Time!_**

**_YK2: AUDI!!!_**

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Dracon Fira, & Surka Sokyu-**_


End file.
